Needles
by Uriel Falcon
Summary: There are ways to get over the fear of needles... CS, semimature content.


Needles

**Author: Uriel Falcon  
Notes: Contains CS. Don't read if you don't like it. I'm no scientist, so don't rat on me for illogical words when it comes to needles and vaccinations. I know a doctor is supposed to administer the needle, but hey, fanfiction is fiction... Thanks to MBInc for being my Beta.**

**COARSE LANGUAGE  
MATURE THEMES**

Sara looked over to the suspect across the table, shuffling through her notes to create anxiety. The perpetrator knew he did it, he also knew that they knew he did it. His eyes were sunken in, his teeth snarling at every move Sara made. He was going to make them pay. Sara was completely disgusted by his animal like slobber just drooling and hanging from his mouth. This man was a bestial creature, as he had clearly shown by tearing apart his girlfriend and co-worker.

"So, Mr. Dera, would you like to tell me the events of last night in your own words?" She asked, folding her hands neatly on the table. He leaned over, not even attempting to wipe the spittle from his chin. He laughed at her with a toothy grin.

"I'll just...Tell you what you want. I did it. I ripped my girlfriend up like the dog she was, and I did the same to that fucking worm, Dallas. I hope they can still feel themselves being burnt and digested in my stomach. Mn... You'd look good torn apart from gut to groin... I'll have to remember that for tonight... Ugh." Sara's eye twitched, but she managed to keep her anger under control. She simply smiled at him.

"Well, that's nice, but I believe you'll be spending some time thinking about that in jail for the rest of your life." Sara stated calmly, which surprised Brass, who was sitting beside her. Sara stood to leave, nodding to the police officer sitting behind Dera. As she turned to leave after Brass, she heard movement, but it was too late. She let out a scream as she felt teeth clamp onto her neck and shoulder, and was being shoved onto the floor below them. Dera was yanked off by the police officer and cuffed right there. Unfortunately, Dera had his teeth locked and had torn a large chunk of flesh on Sara's neck. She held her hand to it, and was pulled out of the room by Brass.

"Get a medic, we've got an injured officer!" Brass yelled. Officers flew into the interrogation room to contain Dera. Medics rushed towards Sara, pulling her off to one of the labs. Catherine had been walking down the hallway when the medics flew by, Sara being carted off with a blood trail following behind. Warrick came out of his office, hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" He asked. Catherine was thinking the same thing. By the look of the blood trail, whatever happened had been nasty. Brass jogged up to them, looking a little flushed.

"Sara turned to leave, we had gotten the confession on the case. Dera leaped at her and took a chunk out of her neck." Brass explained, watching as Dera was carted off screaming in the other direction. Blood was spewing from his mouth. A thought whipped through Catherine's head. _That's a lot of blood, she's going to need stitches, and probably some shots..._ Warrick and Brass headed off towards where Sara had been dragged off to, leaving Catherine to observe the blood. It was all in huge splotches, and was very dark in colour. _I hope to god he didn't hit the jugular vein... _Catherine thought as she turned and ran as fast as her heels would allow her to where Sara was.

Catherine entered the room where they were cleaning her up. There was still an amazing amount of blood, and all Catherine could see were doctors. Warrick walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They're cleaning Sara up, going to start stitching soon." Catherine nodded at Warrick, and looked over. She could see Sara's face, twisted in pain as they worked on her left shoulder. Catherine walked over, squeezing her hand between some doctors and gripping Sara's hand. It was bloody. Sara gripped Catherine's hand. Catherine could feel desperation and fear as the doctor brought the suture kit needle towards Sara's neck. Her eyes were wide and fearful, something that Catherine had never seen before in Sara.

As the needle went into her skin, Sara let out a desperate whimper, refusing to cry. It was breaking Catherine's heart, it wasn't right to see someone so strong and vital nearly in tears over a needle. Some doctors left, whiletwo stayed to complete the stitches. Once the needle had been removed, Sara stopped whimpering and started to calm down, loosening her grip on Catherine's hand. Catherine held on, however, because she didn't want to let Sara go. She had been fighting her thoughts for a while now... She had discovered that her squabbles and heated arguments with Sara had been for a reason... She loved her. But there was nothing she could do, because Sara would never love her. Catherine was cruel to her, to be brutally honest.

"Okay, Ms. Sidle, you're almost done... Just a few more stitches." The doctor cooed, still stitching away. Sara looked up at Catherine, who was currently staring at their hands.

"Catherine, you can leave, I'm okay..." Sara mumbled. Catherine looked down at Sara, seeing the blood all staining her shoulder and neck.

"You don't look okay, so therefore I'm staying. We'll probably have to give you a few shots, to make sure you won't get any infections." Catherine replied, sitting down on a stool without letting go of Sara's hand. She could see Sara's eyes widen.

"More needles?" Catherine nodded, and watched as Sara gulped. _So that's the problem, she's afraid of needles... Wow, Sara Sidle, scientist, afraid of needles. Maybe this is my chance..._ Catherine thought, feeling a wave of heat go through her body. Soon, the doctor finished stitching and cleaned the wound.

"There you are, Ms. Sidle. Here, we're going to have to administer thesesevenshots to you're lower artery. You'll need to go shave up once before we do the same." The doctor spoke as Sara sat up. Catherine blinked.

"Wait, lower artery? The one that's..." Catherine trailed off. Sara's eyes widened.

"The one that's four to five inches below the navel..." Sara finished, her eyes very wide. She stood up, jumping off the table and backing away from the doctor.

"I am not getting more needles, especially by someone I don't know and most importantly not... There." Sara argued, stuttering over her words. Catherine stood up, reaching a hand towards Sara.

"Sara, you know you have to do this, otherwise you could get very sick. That guy was slobbering like a beast, do you really want that in your system? I know how much you hate processing saliva... If it makes you feel any better, I'll do it. I know how to administer needles, we'll get it done quickly. Now either you go take a shower yourself or I'll make you do it..." Catherine threatened, pushing Sara towards the disinfection showers. Sara grumbled as she got behind the curtain. Catherine walked away, sitting down on the stool back in the lab, watching the others process the scene and clean the blood.

_Okay Catherine, this is your chance. Show her what you've been feeling for the past few months. Make this the most memorable time that she's had here... No time for nerves, Willows, it's all action! _Catherine began hyping herself up, setting up the kit in a secluded office, pullingdown all the blinds and waiting outside. Soon, Sara came around the corner, looking a little bit awkward, cradling her injured neck. Catherine led her into the office, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, drop em." Catherine stated, slipping on her rubber gloves. Sara was taken aback by Catherine's bluntness, but complied slowly, pulling downher pants and black underwearjust below her joint lines. Catherine turned around, taking a sheet of wax paper and tucking it into her underwear, just below the spot she would be injecting the needle.

"Lie down on the desk, try to get at least semi comfortable." Catherine instructed, scooting up a chair beside the desk and opening the first syringe. Sara's eyes were stuck on the ceiling above, her face flushed red and her breathing slightly erratic. Catherine took a long, lingering look at Sara's body. Her white tank top was stained with blood and pulled up to under her bra-line, showing long, lean stomach muscles that were defined beautifully. There were a few old scars over the smooth canvas, just above her belly button. She was smooth and beautiful, and Catherine didn't mind her knowing that she was staring. She wanted to touch her so badly, but she refrained.

"Okay, now take a big breath..." Catherine continued, pulling the skin tight and readying the needle. She could feel Sara tense up, and heard a whimper.

"And, breathe out..." As Sara breathed out, Catherine inserted the needle, pushing the vaccine through the syringe. Sara gasped a cry of pain, trying not to whimper. Catherine threw the needle out and put a little circle bandage where the needle had been.

"There you go, see, that wasn't so bad..." Catherine cooed, rubbing the spot, which was extremely close to rubbing something else. Sara gulped.

"Yeah it was..." She mumbled.

**Sevenneedles later**

"There you are. You're done, Sara. We have to run a few tests, to make sure the vaccine isn't affecting you." Catherine felt her lie slip into Sara's mind, but Sara didn't seem to notice the grin on Catherine's face. She began making flutter touches over the area where the needles had gone in.

"Just say yes when you can feel what I'm doing, okay?" Sara made a noise of understanding. Catherine continued the movement.

"Yeah." Sara spoke out, trying very hard to contain her heavy breathing and urge to leap up and pin Catherine onto this very desk. She put those images out of her head, but it was hard to do when she was touching her. Catherine felt the change in Sara, and grinned to herself. She began creating patterns with her fingers on Sara's stomach, feeling the flutter of her muscles in what seemed like a wave.

"Yeah." She answered again, feeling her hand involuntarily tightening into a balled fist. Catherine had to stop herself from laughing at Sara's nervous reactions. Even if it was torture for her co-worker, she would get what she wanted. And Sara was what she wanted. After a few more trials of touching and choked reactions, Catherine stood up, pulling off her gloves and discarding them.

"Alright, you can sit up now." As the words left Catherine's mouth, Sara shot up, pulling her legs over the side of the table and touching the ground, reaching for her pants. Catherine took this moment to lunge, pressing Sara back up over the desk, her arms blocking her escape on either side. Sara looked up just in time to feel her lips captured in a heated kiss. Catherine used her hands and searched Sara's body, forcing her head back farther and claiming complete dominance. Sara moaned into the kiss, trying to support herself on her elbows. Catherine suddenly pulled back, breathing heavily onto Sara's face.

"You... Me... Now... Your place." Catherine demanded, letting Sara get up. She quickly pulled her pants up and got rid of the wax paper, panting heavily.

"What... Just happened?" Sara asked, watching as Catherine turned to her, the curls of her golden locks bouncing.

"I just confessed that I want you, I love you, and that we're leaving work NOW to go back to your place and do what people that arein love do." Catherine explained, leaning back casually. Sara blinked a few times, then let out a little chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I can't deny you... He he, as if I'd want to. But did you have to stickseven needles in me before you said anything?" Sara asked, walking towards her. Catherine smiled.

"It's a good way of getting over your fear." She replied simply, walking out of the office.

The drive home was a very fast one, indeed.

END


End file.
